tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Palisades
Overview Palisades is a battlefield zone located on the continent Concordia of planet Foreas. It is intended roughly from levels 15 to 23 and is usually the third region to visit after Divide. Intel Recon ;Classified: :AFS Intelligence reports that the Palisades region of Concordia may already be a lost cause. A Bane Shard Ship crashed into the area, and is now spreading what our reports call the “Fithik” plague. :Prior intelligence shows that this is the first stage to a full invasion, and is exactly what happened on Earth. Recon indicates that a full scale invasion hasn’t occurred yet for reasons unknown. :Cormans, who arrived here some years before us, are scattered through this area, and while they as yet refuse to ally themselves with AFS forces completely, they are useful to us in that they gather intel and supply medical aid when needed. Between the Cormans and the local Foreans we may be able to make some headway in locating the living Eloh, who is rumored to be somewhere in this region. :Finding the Eloh is top priority. AFS Intelligence might believe in lost causes, but AFS Command does not. Instances/Exits |- | rowspan="10" | Foreas | rowspan="10" | Concordia | rowspan="10" | | Instance Entrance | Devil's Den | | | |- | Instance Entrance | Eloh Temples | | | |- | Instance Entrance | Eloh Temples | | | |- | Instance Entrance | Eloh Temples | | | |- | Instance Entrance | Eloh Temples | | | |- | Instance Entrance | Eloh Vale (Accessable only after "Temple of the Patriarch Protector" is completed) | | | |- | Instance Entrance | Treeback Camp | | | |- | Instance Entrance | Warnet Caverns | | | |- | Zone Connection | Divide | | | |- | Zone Connection | Divide | | | |} Points of Interest * Camp Elinor * Clearcut Field * Cumbria Research Facility * Cumbria Weald * The Deadwoods * Fithik Trench * Fort Dew (CP) * Hightower Outpost * Lake Elinor * River-base Krimm (CP) * Skive Base * Staging Point * Treeback Ridge * Viands Village * Walk of Giants Contacts See mission list Logos shrines }}} ,\n, secseparators = (,;, ,) | colspan="2" | *Devil's Den debug=2 namespace= category = Devil's_Den_Logos noresultsheader= :No known Logos in Devil's Den ordermethod = title mode = userformat includepage = {Logos}:LocX,{Logos}:LocY listseparators =,** }} ,\n, secseparators = (,;, ,) *Eloh Temples debug=2 namespace= category = Eloh_Temples_Logos noresultsheader= :No known Logos in Eloh Temples ordermethod = title mode = userformat includepage = {Logos}:LocX,{Logos}:LocY listseparators =,** }} ,\n, secseparators = (,;, ,) *Eloh Vale debug=2 namespace= category = Eloh_Vale_Logos noresultsheader= :No known Logos in Eloh Vale ordermethod = title mode = userformat includepage = {Logos}:LocX,{Logos}:LocY listseparators =,** }} ,\n, secseparators = (,;, ,) *Treeback Camp debug=2 namespace= category = Treeback_Camp_Logos noresultsheader= :No known Logos in Treeback Camp ordermethod = title mode = userformat includepage = {Logos}:LocX,{Logos}:LocY listseparators =,** }} ,\n, secseparators = (,;, ,) *Warnet Caverns debug=2 namespace= category = Warnet_Caverns_Logos noresultsheader= :No known Logos in Warnet Caverns ordermethod = title mode = userformat includepage = {Logos}:LocX,{Logos}:LocY listseparators =,** }} ,\n, secseparators = (,;, ,)